Sadly, the truth
by kasai tenshi
Summary: The human using the Death Note can go neither to heaven nor hell. However... there may be a place... ONESHOT


**SPOILER for Death Note's ending!**

**MisaMisa: Kasai Tenshi does not own Death Note. (if she did, the ending would've featured a hung up Near and a happy Mello ruling over the world! XD)**

**Hope you'll enjoy it, R&R if you want :)**

**

* * *

**

**Sadly, the truth**

Straight away, tenderly, tearless, he was trying everything to keep his eyes open, in the brilliant sunset brushing his locks and shining his bloody, tired body. He wasn't able to feel his hand, hand which killed dozens of evil-makers. He felt instead his blood getting colder. The sun's rays were warming him, the god of the new world.

Sadly, his eyelids won't listen. If his eyes would've listened, he would've cried. What for, neither him knew the answer. Was he angry? Was he sorry? Was he broken? Nobody could've told. It's said that in the last seconds of your life, you see flashing before your eyes all of your existence. Instead, in the golden light, he saw the curled shape of a certain silhouette's back. Some locks of messy black hair shaded by the huge metal levers. He couldn't even blink in disbelief, nor smile, nor frown. His eyes were slowly closing by themselves. There was nothing he could do, only feeling the sharp pain in his chest, pain so many humans fell by his will. Such ironical ending, indeed.

His eyes closed forever, his eyelids glued forcefully. On his messed up features, the sun was still setting down, warming his body which was soon to be cold as a stone. Cold like his heart had been all along. The silhouette faded slowly, as if it never was there in the first place.

Silence.

No move.

Darkness.

He opened his eyes in dismay. His body was floating freely in the darkness, such warm feeling indeed.

"What's happening?" he asked.

He was able to hear his voice echoing. Somebody choke, then laughed.

"Welcome to the afterlife!" said the bizarre voice.

"Afterlife?!" asked Light unconvinced.

His eyes were unbelievably wet. No, there was no afterlife! People only lived, than rotted away stupidly! Without any second chance! He frowned, straining. He swallowed hardly.

"Are you here to punish me, or take my soul to some sort of judgement?"

"_Judgement"_ sounded indeed familiar…

The crazy laugher echoed again, more feverishly this time.

"What are you talking about?! I never understood this: why people think there is some kind of judgement _after_? Jeez, you're all so stupid!"

Light gritted his teeth. This was the first time in his life to be called stupid. Wait, his life was already over… Oh well…

"Where are we now?" he asked suspiciously.

He was very sure Ryuuku said people who used the Death Note weren't able to go neither to heaven nor hell.

"Well, the afterlife. I think I already said this, don't piss me off!"

Light sighed, then asked again, just to be sure:

"So you're basically saying I'm granted with an 'afterlife' and that I won't be punished for my crimes?"

The voice laughed again, which made Light sick.

"Hahaha, I never get tired of this! Look, I don't know about any crimes, in fact I don't even know your name, but this has no importance here. You can take your life as forgotten, since it was already erased. Hahaha, so you're some kind of criminal, how funny…hahahaha!"

"So, there's no punishment…" Light involuntary smirked.

"_I was actually waiting for you. Have you come to take my soul or something like this?"_

"_He he he, what are you talking about?! You can keep that Note and use it as you wish, there's no price for it."_

"Well, yeah. Oh, here, a place freed in some Japanese mansion. Follow me, _criminal _punk. Hahahaha!"

_As suited for our world, this was the prologue for Kira's Kingdom. When you did nothing wrong, there's nothing to pay for. Evil was always for free. What use for heaven or hell, when people cannot be divided by criterions such as 'good' or 'evil'?! What use for remorse, if there's nothing that really matters after you leave that world? What use to sacrifice something, if there's no way you can succeed? What use to dream, if there's eventually a time when you'll lose everything? What use to try to change the world, when even if you lose or win, you join the same place? What if I lost, what if the world will return to what it was? Why should I care now, when I'm dead already? Was it really important? Of course it wasn't, just me playing hero. It was an entertaining way to pass my life. I enjoyed it allot. Hahahahaaaaa…_

His laugher echoed in the large realm. The voice was whispering to some other unknown entity:

"Yes, he's definitely one of them… There are little to end up in this realm. Poor thing, _hahahaa_…, he is one of those who can never change…"

The other voice chuckled mockingly.

"Poor thing my ass, _hahahaa_, I bet he ended up killed, _hahahaa_…"

"Heh, not that I pity him anyway…"


End file.
